When I Look at You
by NBones314
Summary: Uma song fic dedicada ao final do episódio 3x24, "Knockout", e aos sentimentos e emoções – já conhecidos ou vindos à tona no momento referido – de Richard Castle e Katherine Beckett. One-shot.


**Nota da Autora**

Olá! (:

Antes de começar com a fic de fato, gostaria de fazer algumas considerações.

Escrevo fanfics há algum tempo já, mas todas elas (publicadas ou não) são de Bones. Esta é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre algo "não-Bones" rs, então procurei não "rebuscar" muito como geralmente faço.

Esta fanfic se passa na cena final do 3x24. Resolvi colocar a música _When I Look at You_ (da Miley Cyrus) como trilha sonora porque acho que tem realmente a ver. Eu gosto da música, já gostava antes, mas depois de ler e assistir a "The Last Song" (livro do Nicholas Sparks) recentemente, ela ganhou um significado especial para mim e se tornou ainda mais bonita.

Então, eu só posso desejar que vocês gostem. ^^ Peço que opinem, como é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre Castle, gostaria muito que me dessem suas opiniões sinceras, sendo as mesmas boas ou não. (;

Ah, uma última coisinha! Dividi a fic entre pensamentos/concepções/opiniões/etc e tal ;P do Castle e da Beckett. Logo, as passagens "dele" virão com "_[Castle]_" antes das mesmas; as "dela", com "_[Beckett]_".

Sem mais, boa leitura! (=

* * *

><p><strong>When I Look at You<strong>

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

><p>Richard Castle, Katherine Beckett, Kevin Ryan e Javier Esposito estavam se encaminhando para a cerimônia fúnebre de seu capitão, Roy Montgomery. Todos se encontravam profundamente abalados com a morte repentina e trágica de seu mentor. No entanto, entre os olhares tristes e cabisbaixos, o de Beckett era o mais ausente e inexpressivo. E essa inexpressividade não era porque ela sentia menos que os outros, <em>pelo contrário<em>. Seu sofrimento era tão grande que gestos e palavras não eram necessários para mostrar que ele _estava lá_. E Richard Castle, seu parceiro, porto seguro e admirador, não precisava de muito para saber o que se passava dentro da detetive.

"**Everybody needs inspiration"**

_[Castle]_

Todo o mundo precisa de inspiração. Algo ou alguém que faça com que você tenha expectativas para o futuro, esperança de dias melhores. Algo ou alguém que faça com que você tenha _motivação para viver_. Em um nível saudável e tendo-se boas referências, isso é maravilhoso e também não precisa se resumir a um ou dois elementos. _Você pode ter quantas inspirações quiser._

Para Richard Castle, _n_ fatores motivavam seu viver: a filha de qualidades tão dignas que faziam com que seus defeitos fossem mínimos, a mãe forte e cheia de talento – não uma "dentro dos padrões", mas aquela perfeita para ele, sem dúvida –, sua paixão pela arte de escrever... E Kate Beckett. Ela era uma mulher incrível: firme, segura, destemida e, ao mesmo tempo, frágil, sensível, sonhadora... Uma mulher de verdade e extremamente especial. Uma ótima inspiração para ajudar a compor Nikki Heat.

Contudo, não era mais sobre os livros...

"**Everybody needs a song**

**A beautiful melody**

**When the night's so long"**

_[Castle]_

Kate era a sua melodia, a letra de música que fazia sentido para ele. Quando a noite estava mais longa e escura que o normal, era nela que ele pensava. Seu sorriso, seu olhar, seu cabelo, seu jeito de andar, falar... Nada passava despercebido pelo experiente escritor. Nada passava despercebido pelo _homem que a amava e admirava_.

"'**Cause there's no guarantee**

**That this life is easy"**

_[Castle]_

É, não há garantia de que a vida seja fácil. Todos possuem problemas, passam por momentos difíceis. Ainda assim, alguns são afortunados por terem conflitos não tão graves quanto outros, sendo capazes de suportá-los. E isso só está relacionado a sorte, destino ou algo maior. As pessoas não tem culpa de seus "carmas" – como muitos chamam –, mas elas precisam enfrentá-los.

Quando Richard Castle conheceu Katherine Beckett, ele soubera que havia um motivo muito forte para a mesma estar ali, na posição de detetive. Com sua mente fértil, começara logo a desenrolar uma história para ela. Porém, naquele tempo, ele não se importava com os sentimentos da policial como atualmente. Não tinha conhecimento da extensão de seu dilema, de como aquilo a marcara para sempre e de como se tornara ilimitavelmente obstinada por justiça. Ela não teria a mãe de volta, mas daria um pouco de paz ao seu coração. Beckett merecia ser amada, deveria dar uma chance a si mesma de ser feliz, _realmente_ feliz, mas ela não se permitia. _Para a detetive, a morte de sua mãe e sua busca desenfreada pelo correto a ser feito valiam mais que sua própria vida._

Ver a parceira assim deixava Castle arrasado.

**xxx**

Beckett discursava durante o enterro de seu capitão. Estava séria, compenetrada. Lutava para manter a postura firme, para não desmoronar na frente de todos. Lutava para não entrar em desespero.

"Roy Montgomery me ensinou o que significa ser uma policial. Ele me ensinou que nós somos formados pelas nossas escolhas. Mas nós somos mais que nossos erros. Capitão Montgomery me disse uma vez que, para nós, não há vitórias, há somente batalhas. E, no final, o melhor que você pode esperar é encontrar um lugar para fazer você ficar. _E, se você for muito sortudo, você encontra alguém disposto a ficar com você._"

_[Beckett]_

Depois de dizer a última frase, Kate olhou para Rick. Não era um olhar comum, isso não existia entre eles. Era carregado de cumplicidade, gratidão, amizade... amor. Aquela última frase havia sido direcionada a ele, única e _completamente _a ele.

"**When my world is falling apart**

**When there's no light to break up the dark**

**That's when I**

**I… I look at you"**

_[Beckett]_

Ela sabia como era ficar perdida na escuridão mais profunda. Como era ser incompreendida quando somente ela sabia o que se passava dentro de si. Como era ficar totalmente sem rumo, com uma tristeza sem fim consumindo-a. E como era converter tudo isso em uma busca implacável por justiça.

Ela deixou de lado seus sonhos, passou a desacreditar mais na vida. Tornou-se mais "prática". Seu mundo transformou-se em algo preto e branco. Kate era movida, exclusivamente, pela obsessão de encontrar o assassino da mãe.

Então, quando tudo parecia estar irrevogavelmente planejado, Castle apareceu. Com o tempo e a convivência, ele fora ganhando sua confiança. Cada vez mais, Beckett foi se revelando ao parceiro, retirando gradativamente a barreira invisível que havia entre ela e ele, entre ela e o mundo. E, sem perceber, ela passou a depender de sua presença, a apreciar e ficar feliz com o seu companheirismo. O ambiente de trabalho se tornava menos pesado; a vida, menos solitária.

Agora, havia cor. Quando aparentava não ter saída, ela achava uma. Porque, agora, havia um pequeno facho de luz quebrando a escuridão. E Kate sempre o via quando olhava em uma única direção. Na direção de Rick.

"**When the waves are flooding the shore**

**And I can't find my way home anymore**

**That's when I,**

**I… I look at you"**

**xxx**

Kate olhava para Castle naquele momento. O contato visual era forte, extremamente forte.

"**When I look at you...**

**I see forgiveness**

**I see the truth"**

_[Castle]_

Ele via _perdão_ no rosto dela. Em seu coração. Ela havia perdoado Montgomery de fato. E como ficara abalada ao saber a verdade...

Mesmo assim, o sentimento e a gratidão que nutria por seu capitão eram maiores que tudo, maiores até mesmo que a mágoa, a ferida mais profunda que existia dentro de si própria. O seu perdão fora completamente honesto, não existiam ressentimentos... Ele fora genuíno.

A verdade apresentada às pessoas seria aquela em que Roy morrera como herói, deixando feitos memoráveis para trás. Ninguém além da família formada por Ryan, Esposito, Castle e ela saberia o que ocorrera no passado. A verdade era única: Roy Montgomery deixara uma vida exemplar, algo de que as pessoas próximas a ele teriam sempre orgulho. E, no fim das contas, tudo estava certo, tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Porque todos acreditavam naquilo. Inclusive Beckett.

"**You love me for who I am**

**Like the stars hold the moon**

**Right there where they belong**

**And I know I'm not alone"**

_[Castle]_

Ela o estimava, _confiava _nele. Sentia-se _sortuda_ por tê-lo ao seu lado, havia dito isso. Mais do que nunca, todos eles formavam uma família, e eles dois tornavam mais forte o que haviam construído gradualmente ao longo do tempo de parceria. Nunca estariam sozinhos porque teriam um ao outro em qualquer situação. **Sempre.**

Foi então que, enquanto ela continuava a discursar, Castle viu algo estranho ao longe. Reluzia. E estava posicionado na mesma direção de Beckett.

Sem pensar em nada além de salvar a vida da detetive, o escritor gritou o seu nome e jogou-se contra a mesma no intuito de levá-la ao chão. Ele sabia que aquilo avistado atentaria contra a vida de Beckett. De alguma forma, ele sabia. E Rick era seu parceiro, estaria disposto a _tudo_ por ela. Se morrer em seu lugar fosse a sua última e maior demonstração de amor, que fosse. Afinal de contas, ele também era seu _fiel escudeiro_.

No entanto, o pavor tomou conta de si próprio quando se deu conta do sangue que era derramado. Não o dele, o _dela_. Havia chegado tarde demais.

Ambos estavam no chão, Beckett encontrava-se imóvel e com o olhar petrificado cravado no rosto de Rick. Seria o fim?

_[Castle]_ "Ok… Shhh… Kate… Fica comigo, Kate…"

_[Beckett]_ **"You appear just like a dream to me"**

_[Castle]_ "Fica comigo, ok?"

_[Beckett]_ **"Just like Kaleydoscope colors**

**That prove to me**

**All I need**

**Every breath that I breathe"**

_[Castle]_ "Ok. _Eu te amo._"

_[Beckett]_ **"Dontcha know?"**

_[Castle]_ _**"Eu te amo, Kate."**_

_[Beckett]_ **"You're beautiful"**

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Kate. Ela pôde ouvi-lo dizendo que a amava, porém fora a última coisa que escutara porque, no instante seguinte, seus sentidos a abandonavam e seu corpo parecia criar vontade própria, adormecendo. Sua visão escureceu, deixando-lhe como última lembrança a expressão de um Castle extremamente amedrontado.

Involuntariamente, fechou os olhos.

_Ele a amava._

_[Beckett]_** "You appear just like a dream to me…"**

* * *

><p>1. Se o FF comer espaços etc, ignorem, acontece às vezes.<p>

2. Comentem! Como sabem, não tenho quaisquer direitos sobre a série, a música ou qualquer outra coisa, apenas escrevi a história. ^.^ Logo, minhas únicas recompensas são o prazer que escrever me proporciona e seus comentários. ;D

Até mais! :D**  
><strong>


End file.
